One piece legacy: The Gathering pirate war 33
Music notes, were falling across Skypeia, and when one hit the ground, a loud explosion happened, with a crater appearing in it's place. It was 2 meters deep, and 3 meters wide. About a few hundred other notes, were falling. Zozo, and Reck, still crawling, saw a musical note, and they barely dodged it, before it nearly crushed them. Reck, holding his sword, got up, and looked up. "What... WHAT THE HELL?!" Dozens of musical notes were above him, and Zozo, grabbed him and sprinted away with musical explosions in the background. "DON'T GAWK... RUN!" - Fea, and Kahn, clashed with swords clinking, and Kahn's ears picked up something. He looked up, and saw a musical note, and in an instant, his senses told him to run, and he did. He took a step back, and Fea jumped away, and the note exploded, with others following it. Fea, holding her blades, looked to Kahn, and gripped her swords. "So what, you didn't expect this!" Kahn, gripped his blade, and looked to Fea. "No... But don't think this ends anything... WE SHALL FINISH THIS!" "OF COURSE!" Her smirk and his sneer pissed the other off, and they ran at each other. A musical note, was about to fall on them, and they slashed it in half, causing it to explode. They jumped out of the smoke, and clashed again, with Fea laughing, and Kahn enraged. - Riker, watching the musical notes fall, got up, and walked ahead. Nathan, following him saw the area explode, and looked to Riker. "What are you doing?" "Stay here, and help them." "What are you doing?!" Riker, walked away, and looked over his shoulder. "Ending this." - Tack, Ushu, and Lok were running across the trees, dodging the musical notes, with Unsu reacting with shock. "What are these things?" Lok, still jumping, looked over his shoulder. "DEATH!" Tack, jumping ahead, saw a smoke trail, and looked at it. "Hey, it's a town!" Ushu, stopped, and saw in the distance. The forest, had a small town for Shanadians, who loved the island, and it was burning. All those people, dying. Ushu, looked ahead, and fell to his knees. They, were all dying. Here he was, running off, instead of defending his peoples home. He saw it burn, and Tack, looked down at him. "Is that your treasure?" "Yes." "Then let's find the guy who did this... And kick his ass." Ushu, looked up, and grabbed Tack's shoulder, and lifted himself up. "Indeed... Let's go... I don't want to see my home burn." Tack, Lok, and Ushu ran, with Ushu looking back, and holding his tears back. - Benjamin, holding his trumpet arm, stopped, and turned his arms back to normal. He cracked his fingers, and looked back. He was surrounded by dials, and he saw each and every one. He grabbed a dial, and chucked it in the air. Before he could grab it, he felt someone walk near him, and he jumped away, to see Riker. "Oh, Riker, what are you doing here?" "To kill you. Hmm... It sounded much better in my head." "Really, I found that only works in a burning area, and done much slower, but I think you tried." "Thank you." Riker, turned his leg into a buzz saw, and clashed with Benjamin's drum hand. "Now, let's have some fun." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc